


Homeward Bound

by elrhiarhodan



Series: Apart and Together [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Eobarry, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation, Mpreg, Non-powered AU, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, alternative universe, barrison, eowells - Freeform, mmom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 03:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10982193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/pseuds/elrhiarhodan
Summary: A continuation of the story begun inSeparation Anxiety, and this time, it's Eobard Thawne who is eager to get home to his vastly pregnant husband.





	Homeward Bound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kyele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyele/gifts).



> Written for Day 23 of the 2017 Edition of Merry Month of Masturbation, for no particular prompt. Unlike the first story, the A/B/O dynamics here are very explicit, although not at all central to this story. Written for [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/kyele/profile)[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/kyele/)**kyele** , who delights in pregnant Barry with his loving husband.

Eobard Thawne is so very much done. 

Done with the small talk and the handshaking; done with the congratulations and the endless glasses of Champagne pushed into his hand. He's made his bows to the King and Queen of Sweden; he's spoken with diplomats and academics. He's been as polite and even tempered as possible. But now, with the pomp and ceremony complete, Eobard needs to leave. He knows it's bad form to skip the post-ceremony dinner, but Eobard simply doesn't care. He needs to get home to his husband.

His beautiful, impossible, brilliant and very pregnant husband.

Without the slightest guilt, Eobard makes his farewells, and instead of heading to the banquet for this year's Nobel Laureates, he goes to Bromma Airport, where his private jet is waiting to take him home. His heart sings at that thought because _home_ means safety, means security, means love.

Home means Barry, and Eobard's desperate to see his husband.

There is nothing wrong with Barry or the baby; Gideon's reports indicate normal everything: normal heart rate for carrier and pup, normal respiration, and most importantly, normal blood pressure. Barry is eating and drinking in strict accordance to the diet his doctors have prescribed. The only thing wrong is Barry's sleep patterns. Gideon's data feeds indicate that while Barry does sleep, he's restless and uncomfortable for most of the night, and has been that way since Eobard had left for Stockholm five days ago.

Eobard feels the same way. He's restless and uncomfortable without his husband nearby, whether it's daytime or night. He hadn't wanted to go do Sweden to accept the Nobel when Barry's doctors had told them that air travel, even in a private jet, wouldn't be healthy for either carrier or pup. 

Eobard would have been content to let a surrogate give his speech and accept the award on his behalf, except that the Nobel committee frowns on that kind of behavior. What had been worse was his husband's reaction to this plan. Barry, usually the most even-tempered of men, had become seriously angry when Eobard had announced his intention to miss the event because of the travel restrictions.

_"Don't you dare think of skipping this. There's no greater honor for any scientist. You've earned it." Barry had actually raised his voice to Eobard._

_"That doesn't matter to me. You'll be well into your third trimester, Barry. I can't leave you. I don't want to leave you." For that reason, he's been contemplating working at home for the last three months of Barry's pregnancy - even the twenty minutes between home and S.T.A.R. Labs is too much._

_"The ceremony is on December tenth, I'm not due until January third – at the earliest. You're going to Sweden. You'll give your lecture on CFL quark matter, you'll get your medal and you'll meet royalty. And only when that's done, will you come home. Where I'll be waiting for you in a negligee decorated with the constellations."_

Eobard had given in, reluctantly. And he'd truly enjoyed giving his lecture, although he could have missed going up on stage to accept the medal and plaque. He could have done without the days of schmoozing and glad-handing, too. 

He's been gone for five days and it feels like an eternity. Eobard is ansty and anxious and of all things, broody. He wants to go home and fuss over the cradle and the changing table and the dozens of pretty yellow receiving blankets, marveling at their softness. Of course, Barry had smirked over the color, but Eobard had insisted that it was just a practical choice, since they had deliberately chosen not to know the sex of the pup.

The jet is ready and waiting, with the courtesy of private security and immigration checks. Eobard buckles in and the plane is airborne in less than ten minutes. Of course, the aircraft is equipped with all of the modern communications conveniences and he pulls a floating tablet over, dialing home because he can't wait one more moment to see his husband's face.

It's just past noon in Central City and Barry's just finishing up his midday meal. He looks almost too young, with that lock of hair flopping over his forehead and his bright and eager smile. _"Eo! What are you doing calling me at this hour? Shouldn't you be at the banquet?"_

"I've paid my respects where respects have been due and decided it was time to head home."

A tiny worried frown crosses Barry's face. "I'm fine. You didn't have to miss out." 

"I'm not missing out on anything except some tiny meatballs." Eobard snickers at his own joke and is rewarded with a smile from his husband. "How are you feeling?"

Barry's smile turns soft and his eyes glow from happiness. _"Good, but better now that I know you're on your way home. I've missed you so much."_

Eobard loves hearing those words from Barry, it's not a sentiment that Barry can freely express. He'd once admitted that he's afraid it makes him sound needy, that Eobard would feel chained down or oppressed by that. Eobard had been quick to reassure his husband that nothing could be further from the truth, that he hates being separated from Barry and whenever they are apart, Eobard wants nothing more than to come home to the man he loves. It had taken way too long for that message to penetrate.

"I'll be home in about eight hours. We'll need to stop and refuel in New York." Eobard's jet is one of the fastest on the market, but it doesn't have an infinite capacity or range. If he travelled more often, this might be a problem worth solving.

 _"What shall we do to pass the time?"_ Barry has a naughty look on his face. _"Perhaps you can tell me all about the King and Queen of Sweden."_

"They're human and as boring a pair of betas as you'd ever want to meet. Nothing much else to say. I'd much rather hear about what you've been doing."

 _"Not much, really. I walk a little. No, excuse me, I waddle a little. Bedroom, bathroom, library, and a turn around the patio when it's not too cold. Mostly, I've been lazy._ Barry sighs and his lips curl into a pout that Eobard finds irresistible. _"The most exciting thing I've done is binge-watch the latest season of the Great British Bake-Off. While I have no desire to bake, I find myself craving all sorts of things I shouldn't eat. Brownies, cookies, tiramisu"_

"Well, maybe you could have a treat, as long as you don't over-indulge." Eobard feels the burn of irony as he offers that bit of advice; he's not exactly a role-model for moderation.

Barry gives him a little smile. _"Maybe when you get home. We can share."_

Eobard can't help but see that Barry's a little sad. "What's the matter?"

_"I feel so useless. I have no energy to do anything. You set up a beautiful lab for me, but I can't use it. I thought I'd make some progress on a few articles, but I have no desire to even organize my notes."_

"You're not, Barry. You're in the last weeks of pregnancy - your body needs its energy for the pup." Eobard wonders if that's the wrong thing to have said.

Barry shrugs. _"I know, I know. I'm a just whiny hormonal mess right now. Forgive me?"_

"There's nothing to forgive, my love." Eobard has an idea. "Are you still feeling frustrated?" He licks his lips, hoping Barry understands what he's asking.

A ghost of a smile returns the light to Barry's face. _"Absolutely. It's like an itch I can't scratch."_

"Show me your belly."

_"Eo?"_

"Go into our bedroom, turn on the cameras, take off your clothes and lie down. I want to see you. All of you." Eobard is very clear that this is a demand, not a request.

Through the crystal-clear connection, Eobard sees the change in Barry; his eyes darken, his shoulders straighten out of their slump, his cheeks take on a rosy-pink cast. He goes from beautiful to exquisite.

Eobard has always been obsessive about security – even more so after his Omega had quickened – and the house is fully equipped with video cameras that he can access at any time, from anywhere. With one exception. The cameras in the bedroom can only be activated by Barry's retinal scan and handprint; Eobard has no ability to turn on the bedroom cameras remotely. Barry had told Eobard that he didn't mind the cameras, but Eobard hadn't wanted his husband to feel like he's being spied upon, so Eobard had insisted on having Barry having sole control over the cameras. Eobard would have liked to have watched Barry sleep, but he has the data that Gideon collects from the sensors embedded in Barry's clothing and in the furniture and the bedding. 

The cameras follow Barry from the library to the bedroom door and go briefly dark before Barry turns on the ones in their bedroom. Barry looks up and grins. _"Do you want a show?"_

"Mmmm, that would be lovely."

Barry isn't quite the picture of grace at this stage of his pregnancy, but he still steals Eobard's breath. 

Eobard murmurs, more to himself than to Barry, "You are beautiful beyond words." 

Barry drops his chin and the pinkness deepens, but he gives the camera an up-from-under look that goes straight to Eobard's cock. Barry's hands shake a little as he unbuttons the maternity tunic. He's not built for nursing, but Barry's nipples are darker and larger now and Eobard knows from experience, exquisitely sensitive.

"Strip and lay down on the bed." Eobard is startled by the hoarseness in his voice. They usually don't play games like this, at least not long distance. But yet, this might just be the first time since their marriage that they've been parted for so long.

Barry looks at the camera as he pushes down the loose pants he's favored since the baby bump became more than a bump. To Eobard's delight, Barry runs his fingertips over his belly, tracing the curve, spiraling towards his navel, which is now a delightful bulge, not the sexy indentation it had been before Barry's pregnancy.

"God, you are so damn beautiful like this. And so fucking sexy you're driving me insane."

 _"Good."_ Barry bites his lip and gives Eobard a shy look. _"I like that I can still make you want me. Even like this."_

Eobard can hear the tiny bit of uncertainty in Barry's voice, that his body, swollen with pregnancy, the flawless skin now marked with stretch lines. "Barry, you are more beautiful to me now than you have ever been. So ripe with our pup. You are the embodiment of desire."

Barry's smile broadens. _"You have a pregnancy kink, Eo?"_

"I have a Barry-pregnant kink." That is the absolutely truth. "I have no interest in anyone else's gestation. Now, lie down on the bed." His tone is firm and Barry responds beautifully, relaxing against the pillows and headboard like a pasha. "Bend your knees and part your thighs."

Barry lets out a tine moan as he complies, revealing a very impressive erection. 

"Oooh, look at that. You're very turned on, my husband." Eobard purrs and Barry writhes against the sheets. "Have you been able to come while I've been away?"

 _"No, you bastard – you know I haven't."_ Barry's tone is unexpectedly harsh.

"Frustrated?"

 _"You have no idea. I just may ambush you at the airport, make you do all kinds of dirty things to me in the car ride home."_ Barry manages to reach over his belly and touch his cock, but he can't really give himself the pleasure he needs.

Eobard wonders if he can make Barry come just from his own words.

"Relax, husband. Let me take care of you."

_"How, you're still seven thousand miles away."_

"I know what you like, Barry. I know _you_." He knows just what he needs to do to bring Barry to pleasure.

Barry tosses his head against that pillows and lets out a tiny, breathy moan. _"Eo …"_

"I know your infinite capacity for love. I wake up every day and revel in the fact that you love _me_. You picked _me_ , the grumpy scientist who had no patience for anything but progress. You persisted despite every obstacle. You saw me as I could be, not as I was and you made me into the man I always should have been."

Barry looks into one of the camera and Eobard is shocked to see the tears in his husband's eyes.

 _"How could I not love you, Eo? You are brilliant and kind and generous."_

"Only with you – I am not a kind or generous man. At least not to anyone who isn't you."

Barry laughs a little. _"Oh, you are. You just don't want to recognize that you are such a good, good man."_ He arcs his back, rutting against the air. _"You say I see you, but you see me, too. You want me to shine, to soar, and you'll do everything you can to make that happen. For all the reasons why I love you, that is the most important. You believe in me."_

Barry's words all but unman Eobard. He brushes his fingers against the screen, shifting the focus to Barry's face, so that the screen is filled with Barry's eyes. "I love you. I would be nothing without you."

Barry sobs and then lets out a shout; the sound is one of perfect pleasure. With shaking fingers, Eobard slides the focus out to see all of Barry, spread out on the mattress, thighs splayed and his lower belly marked with white ribbons of semen.

Barry traces his fingers through the wetness, but it appears to be too much of an effort and his hand flops onto the sheets. He looks at the camera and grins. _"You are amazing, husband. You know that?"_

Eobard swallows against the lump in his throat and whisper, "I may – must – say the same about you, my Barry."

Barry reaches for the covers he'd flipped over before getting onto the bed. _"I need a nap. I think I will actually sleep, now."_

"Good. Sweet dreams, my love. I'll be home sooner than you think."

Barry waves a hand, making a fist-like gesture at one of the sensors and the lighting levels drop, but not to full darkness. _"Will you watch over me?"_ His voice is slurred with exhaustion.

"Of course." 

_"I love you."_ Barry snuggles under the covers, his arms tucked under his chin and he looks like a debauched angel.

"I love you, too. More than words can say."

Barry smiles and nestles deeper into the pillows. 

Eobard leans back in his seat, pushing it into reclining mode. The tablet floats on its articulated arm, at eye-level and within easy reach. Eobard relaxes and watches his husband sleep as the distance between them draws ever closer.

__

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me at my tumblr [Obscene Circus Ponies](http://elrhiarhodan.tumblr.com/), and on my old school (and much beloved) [Dreamwidth](https://elrhiarhodan.dreamwidth.org/) account.


End file.
